Amu x Ikuto
by Veirene Raina
Summary: ini cerita pertamaku, jadi mohon bantuan semuanya!kasih comment apaaja deh, pastinya diterima. Thanks.


**Chapter 1**

**The Strange Boy**

**NORMAL [POV]**

Pada pagi hari, di sebuah sekolah swasta, seorang cowok berlari-lari menuju teman-temannya.

"Hei!!"anak itu berteriak,"bentar...lagi....dia sampe disini...".Anak-anak cowok yang lainnya mengerubunginya,membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Hah??jangan bohong deh.."kata anak cowok lain,"gak mungkin tau, anak-anak kelas unggulan uda nyampe di sekolah jam segini."lanjutnya.

"bener...gak bohong deh...liat aja sendiri"dia membalas sambil menunjuk Porsche putih yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dari Porsche itu, keluar seorang cewek berambut pink, menantang sebuah laptop. Semua cowok ber "oh" dan "ah" ketika dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan dengan anggunnya ke dalam sekolah.

**AMU [POV]**

"Namaku Amu Hinamori. Umurku 14 tahun. Aku anak pindahan dari sekolah internasional di Inggris. Tapi, sejak orangtuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari Inggris ke Jepang. Aku tinggal disini bersama pembantu pribadiku, Daia dan sopirku,Tadase Hotori. Semua anak disini selalu memujiku dan mencapku sebagai cewek yang paling keren, padahal mereka nggak tau kalo aku mendambakan hidup mereka..."pikirnya ketika dia memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi.

**NORMAL [POV]**

Ia duduk di meja di sebelah jendela, menopang dagu sambil memandang taman sekolah yang –sejak dia pindah- tidak pernah ditapaki oleh seorang murid pun.

Lalu, ia melihat seorang anak yang kelihatannya cowok yang memasuki taman itu dan mulai memanjat pohon mengerjapkan mataya dan tiba-tiba cowok itu menghilang. Amu mencari-cari sosok cowok itu di taman, tapi dia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"pasti cuma hayalanku aja...kan nggak mungkin kalo ada orang yang bisa menghilang secepat itu...iya...nggak mungkin..nggak mungkin.."Amu berkata dalam hatinya.

**AMU [POV]**

Bel berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu. Anak-anak lain mendesah lega dan mulai memasukkan laptop mereka ke dalam tas masing-masing. Amu menunggu sampai semua anak sudah keluar dari kelas. Ketika 2 cewek terakhir keluar dari kelas, dia memasukkan laptopnya dan keluar dari kelas. Dia melihat Tadase sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Tadase berumur 19 tahun dan –ini rahasia ya- sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kalinya dia dipekerjakan mamaku, yaitu 2 tahun lalu.

Tadase melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya tapi terus berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum manis –yang membuat jantungku berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat- dan membukakan pintu penumpang untukku yang kusambut dengan anggukan pendek dan senyum tipis.

Setelah Tadase masuk ke dalam mobil dan menstarter mobilnya, aku membaringkan diri dan mendesah lega. Tadase tersenyum melihatku dari kaca spionnya.

"Apa?!" aku bertanya dengan kesal.

"Nggak...."dia menjawab dengan senyum malas. "Cuma...aneh aja ngeliat kamu jadi... gitu...."lanjutnya.

"Maksudnya apa?!" nada suaraku meninggi dan wajahku mulai memerah.

"Ya..." dia memulai,"aneh aja gitu, kalo ngeliat kamu yang dulunya cerewet dan suka marah, sekarang jadi pendiam dan rajin....sampe-sampe Daia pusing memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu.

"Daia lagi..."pikirku kesal dalam hati, "kenapa harus Daia lagi...".

"Aku cuma perlu waktu buat nyesuaiin diri aja, dan...nanti aku pasti kembali jadi Amu Hinamori yang bawel, suka ngomel dan agresif" aku memperkeras suaraku pada kalimat terakhir".

"Bukan gitu, Amu-chan..."Dia berusaha menjelaskan dengan senjata jitunya yang selalu membuat wajahku memerah, "Aku Cuma khawatir aja, jangan-jangan nona kecilku ini sudah mulai jatuh cinta..."dia melanjutkan dengan senyum jailnya.

"Tadase!!!" aku berteriak marah dan kesal.

"Iya iya..."dia tersenyum manis dan dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomatnya Sasuke.

Aku melihat pohon sakura yang besar dan sangat indah di kananku. Aku kaget setelah aku mengerjapkan mata, ada seorang cowok yang berseragam sama denganku.

**NORMAL [POV]**

"Siapa ya anak itu?" Amu berpikir. Dia memfokuskan matanya dan sadar kalo itu adalah cowokyang ada di taman sekolah tadi pagi." Wah...kok dia bisa di situ ya?"pikirnya. Ketika dia baru saja akan memalingkan wajahnya, dia melihat anak itu menatap lurus kepadanya. Amu balas memandangnya dengan wajah penuh Tanya. Amu dapat mendengar suara dalam kepalanya, mengatakan "Find it!!".

Dengan cepat, Amu memalingkan wajahnya dari cowok itu dan terenyak di jok empuk Porsche-nya.

**AMU [POV]**

"Tadi itu....suara itu ada di dalam kepalaku....tapi gimana caranya?" Ash berpikir cepat dalam hati. "Ap..apa mungkin..kalo tadi itu...SIHIR...?...Tapi itu mustahil. Kan nggak mungkin ada yang namanya sihir atau semacamnya di dunia modern kaya ...itu pasti cuma halusinasiku aja."pikirnya dalam hati.

**NORMAL [POV]**

Amu terus memikirkan itu, sampai dia sampai di rumahnya.

"Turun, nona." Kata Tadase dengan kikuk.

"Hmm..."jawab Amu datar.

Amu menjalani hari itu dengan datar dan bosan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh pada hari itu, sampai pada malam hari, ketika Amu sedang membaringkan dirinya di ranjang, dia mendengar suara "duk" pelan dari balkon kamarnya.

"Ada pencuri. Aku harus kasih tau Tadase-kun." Kata Amu dalam hatinya.

Amu berjalan ke pintu, tapi dia berhenti." Aku nggak boleh membuat diriku buruk di mata Tadase-kun." Amu baru sadar. Dia berjalan kembali ke ranajngnya dan mengambil raket tenisnya. Dia berpura-pura tidur di atas ranjangnya untuk mengelabui pencuri itu.

"DUK" suara itu datang dari pintu balkonnya yang sekarang sudah terbuka. Amu memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

" tenang...tenang..." Amu berkata dalam hatinya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Amu dan duduk persis di bawah ranjang Amu. Orang itu terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Amu dan menciumnya.


End file.
